Trilogy of Heaven: Broken Wings
by Christica
Summary: See inside for Plot
1. Trilogy Plot

Trilogy of Heaven

Sailor Moon Fan fiction

This fan fiction has three parts to it. Each part has a different plot but are still connected. At the end of one story, you will see the connection to the next. Please remember… Just because they are different, it doesn't mean that it won't be filled with that Sailor Moon stuff we love.

The arcs of Trilogy of Heaven:

Story arc one: Broken Wings

Story arc two: Eden

Story arc three: Goddess

I would like to thank…

[GS] Asaelia Knight from the G.A.I.A Sailor Scouts Guild on Gaia. Thanks to his help, the titles of the fan fiction and the story arcs sound much better then what I was originally planning.

[GS] Sailor Midnight from the G.A.I.A. Sailor Scouts Guild on Gaia. Thanks to her, I was able to rethink the title of the first story arc, and the name of something else inside the first arc.


	2. Arc 1 Plot

Trilogy of Heaven

Arc one

~*Broken Wings*~

In this arc, the scouts have to face a group of 'angels' who are plotting to use their powers to destroy the Earth.


	3. Chapter 1

In the distant future, a woman walked through the ruins of an ancient hall. Lighting her way was several floating balls of light. The balls circled around her, showing off her features.

The woman was very beautiful. She had long, red-orange hair, put together in a loose braid. Her silver colored eyes glistened in the light of the orbs. Her skin was pale and soft, like porcelain. Her expression was a calm and angelic one.

She was donned in a white kimono that was loosely bound with a sky-blue obi. Her bust slightly hung out of the top of the kimono but did not come out while she walked. Upon her feet she wore nothing as she gracefully avoided fallen rubble.

The woman looked ahead of her and saw what she was looking for. It was a statue of a multi-winged angel. The wings on the angel statue covered up any revealing parts. There was also chains tightly bound around the statue and attached to the surrounding floor, walls and ceiling.

The statue had a faint glow which seem to take the woman's breath away. As she walked closer to it, the orbs that floated around her dashed to the statue and began to spin around it quickly. A crack formed in one of the many wings and the woman reached out towards it.

The woman began to speak. Her voice was a soft, kind one, like that of a mother's. "Rosiel… It's time for you to awake…"

More cracks formed in the statue and beams of light began to shoot out for them. The orbs began to spin faster. Suddenly, the orbs smashed into it and a bright light engulfed the entirety of the ruins.

The woman quickly shielded her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. When she heard the sound of a body hitting the ground she moved her arm to look. The ruins were almost entirely gone and a young, naked man now lay where the statue once stood.

The young winged man groaned as he placed his hand upon his head. "Where am I?" His voice was calm but the kind of unapproachable calm.

The woman knelt down beside the man and frowned. "Rosiel… Your still at what was once the ancient battle ground."

"Ancient battleground?" The young man, Rosiel, looked up at the woman. His hair was shoulder length, shaggy and gray. His eyes were an icy black and his skin seemed like porcelain. "The war is over?"

The woman nodded before standing up. "Yes, Rosiel. That ridiculous war that you started ended centuries ago."

Rosiel stood up and glared back at the woman "Alexiel! I did not start that war."

The young woman, Alexiel, lowered her head and frowned. "You're right…" She looked back up at him, an apologetic expression upon her face. "I apologize. It's hard to remember who started it and for what…"

"That bastard Lucifer started it! Him and his damn minions." Rosiel tightly clenched his fists. "They plotted to take control of heaven and started a war with us upon the Earth." He unclenched his fists and gently touched his fingers to his head. "But… I don't recall the outcome of the war…"

Alexiel placed one hand on her chest and the other on Rosiel's cheek. "The war forced you to use the true strength of your powers…" Rosiel rubbed his face against her soft hand. "The strength of your power caused you to go mad and you began to destroy both sides, with no prejudice."

Rosiel smacked her hand away from him. "What!?" He pushed her away and grabbed his head. "That can't be true! H-how could such a thing happen!? I-I-I am the most respected and high ranking angel. That kind of thing could never happen. Never!"

"Rosiel, please calm down!" Alexiel ran up to him and grabbed his wrists. "Look at me Rosiel. Look at me!"

He glared at her and began to calm down. The longer her stared into her loving silver eyes, the softer his expression became. "Th-thank you, Alexiel…" He stared down at his hands after she released them. "Well…" He looked back up at her. "Where is all the others?"

"They chose to be continuously reborn as humans."

"What?"

"They allowed themselves to be reborn, in order for there powers to spread throughout the planet, making it easier to completely seal yours."

"S-seal? My powers have been sealed!?"

Alexiel lowered her head and looked to the side.

He clenched his fists and began to shake. He lowered his head as his shaking slowly ceased. "Heh. Not likely. Well…" He lifted his head. "Where are they? Aren't they planning to great me after my little nap?"

Alexiel shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rosiel… After their last reincarnation, they had left enough energy behind for their mission to be complete so they requested that they have a very long rest before they were even made into angels again."

Rosiel gritted his teeth. "How long of a rest?"

"They still have about another thousand years before they--"

"You liar!" He shoved her down to the ground and aimed an open palm at her. "What!?"

"I told you, Rosiel, you're powers have been sealed." She stood up and stared at him calmly. "Your powers are gone."

"No! I can't allow this!" He tightly grabbed Alexiel's shoulders.

Alexiel winced has his nails dug through the sleeves of her kimono and into her flesh.

"Give them back! Give me back my powers, Alexiel!!!" He angrily threw her to the side and soon heard the sickening sound of something ripping through flesh. "A-alexiel…!"

Alexiel gasped for breath as tears streamed down her face. A large sharp rock had pierced her through her center, causing blood to gush from her mouth. "R-rosiel…" She looked up at the innocent expression on his face and she cried even more. "Oh, Rosiel… I never thought I would ever see that expression on your face again."

Rosiel dropped to his knees and he crawled over to her. "Alexiel… What are you doing… You're one of the most powerful angels out there. Y-you're immortal, s-so… Y-you can't die." Tears streamed down his face. "Q-quite playing around."

He reached out to her and carefully peeled her off the rock, causing her to scream. "See… You're fine." He hugged her close to himself.

"I'm sorry, Rosiel…" She looked up at him, her vision blurring.

"No… Don't die… Please…" He lowered his head and gently kissed her. Her blood made his lips a cherry red color. "Please… I need you."

Alexiel apologized again as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Alexiel…? Alexiel? Alexiel!? Nooo~o!" Rosiel shouted up to the heavens, his wings spreading as far as they could. Suddenly, he felt something warm burst from his body, in large amounts.

The raw emotions that he felt, caused his powers to come flooding back. The whole in Alexiel's body closed and the blood disappeared. They both floated up into the air as energy began to swirl around Alexiel's limp body.

The energy formed into an amber crystal around her body before lowering to the ground. Rosiel followed to crystal down to the ground. He stood in front of it and placed his hand around where Alexiel's face was.

"My dear Alexiel… How did this happen to you?" He sighed as he glanced about his surroundings. "It must be the fault of this retched planet." He and the crystal began to be engulfed in a black light. "I shall go back to the time when the others were still apart of those useless worms and use them to destroy this retched planet." He smiled as the black light engulfed them both.

xXxXx

In the twenty-first century of Tokyo, everyone's lives went on in their normal pace. A teenage girl, with her long blond hair pulled into two balls with ponytails, walked down the street. A black cat on her shoulder and a pink haired child beside her.

"Hey, Usagi, I'm hungry."

"To bad, you little runt."

"You big idiot!" The pink haired girl pulled on Usagi's blond ponytails.

Usagi squealed as she grabbed where her ponytails met the two balls on her head. "Kyaa~a! Let go, Chibi-Usa!"

All around them, random people stared and murmured. Beside them was a restaurant with tables set up outside. A young woman with blue hair and the blond man she was serving stared at the spectacle taking place in front of them.

"Whoop!" A man with black hair lifted Chibi-Usa up into the air.

Usagi turned to see what had taken off the extra weight. "Mamo!"

Mamoru smiled at Usagi, Chibi-Usa now on his shoulders. "Hey, Dumpling head." He walked up beside her and kissed her forehead. "How about we all go to the park?"

Usagi blushed as they began to walk down the street, ignoring the lingering stares.

The young woman with the blue hair shook her head and looked back at the man with the blond hair. "Okay… So, you wanted coffee, correct sir?"

"That's right miss."

"My! What an interesting eye color." The girl stared intently into his eyes. "Black with a red pupil… Is your other eye like that too?"

"I'm completely blind in my other eye." He turned from her and covered his face with his hand.

The girl blushed and cleared her throat. "Sorry… One coffee, coming up."

Across town, a different woman with blue hair stood at the desk of the public library. "There you go, Ms. Mizuno. They are all due in two weeks."

"Thank you, ma'am." Ami picked up her large pile of books and turned around. "Oh!" She bumped into someone, dropping all her books.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." A young man with long blue hair bent down and began to pick up all her books. When he stood up, Ami's face was completely flushed. "Here you are." He smile and then winked at her before wandering off into the library.

"Th-thank you…" Ami stood there for a few seconds before shaking her head and heading for the library exit.

"Excuse me." A young boy with short blue hair ran pass Ami and headed towards the direction the other man had went.

Over at the Hikawa Shrine, a young woman dressed as a Shinto priestess swept the side walk inside the shrine. Behind her, a young man with white hair and glasses walked up the long steps.

"Excuse me, priestess?"

The woman turned to him and was astonished by his pink eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I pay my respects?" He pointed over to the shrine.

"Feel free to, sir." She bowed her head and watched as he went over to the shrine to pray. Two crows sat on top of the shrine, cawing. _Why are Deimos and Phobos cawing? I sense no danger…_

Over in an alley next to an abandoned building, a young woman with rose earrings was throwing a guy into a wall. "Alright, anyone else want to try anything?"

The other two guys who were there shook theirs heads and grabbed their buddy. They quickly ran out of the alley, cursing the young woman out.

The woman sighed and looked at the blond woman she just saved. "Are you okay?"

The blond smiled and stared at the other with her red eyes. One eye was a darker red then the other. "I'm alright, now." She smile seductively, making the woman with the earrings uncomfortable.

"Uhm… That's good." She took a step back. "You take care of yourself." She quickly ran out of the alley.

In the abandoned building, a blue haired young man stared down at the blond. "Heh… _Stupid bitch._"

In a café near the center of town, five girls sat in a booth. In one half of the booth, a woman with short hair had her arm around a woman with wavy hair while a girl with black hair sat on the end. On the other side, a girl with a bow and a girl with long green hair sat.

Outside the café, three women based by. A woman with long white hair and one dressed like a lolita passed one way while a girl with her hair up passed the other.

xXxXx

Up in the sky, Rosiel appeared. "Hrmph. Now that I have my sweet Alexiel in a safe place, it's time for me to retrieve those retches." He spread out his wings and stared straight up. He spreads his arms out straight and spoke while his hands began to glow. "**Here me, all who slumber upon this land. Awaken to your true calling.**" Rays of light burst from his glowing hands and flew across the city. "**Awaken and serve me!"**

All across the city, people looked up to the sky noticing the strange light. With everyone distracted by the light in the sky that was shaped like an angel, no one noticed the strange behavior of a few people.

Those beams of light that shot from Rosiel's hands headed straight for a few people. The lights hit them directly in their heads which caused them to feel like their heads would explode

Over in the park, Usagi and Mamoru snuggled while Chibi-Usa chased a black , a white and a gray cat. "Oh, Mamo, look at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?"

Mamoru glanced up at the sky and smiled. "Yes, Usako, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 2

Ring! Ring! "Tsukino residence, may I ask who's calling? … Hang on a minute, sweet heart." Usagi's mother placed her hand over the phone. "Usagi! Get your lazy butt up! Ami's on the phone!!"

Up the stairs, Usagi groaned as she opened her eyes. "Uhrm… Where's my bed…?" She looked around and noticed that her bead was beside her and Chibi-Usa was in it. She screamed angrily. "Chibi-Usa! What are you doing in my bed!?"

Chibi-Usa rolled over and stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "I realized that your bed was so much bigger and more comfortable then mine."

"Ooh!!! I'll rip you apart!" Usagi leapt onto the bed.

"Momma, I'm glad we snuck outside when we did." Diana, the little gray kitten, looked up at the black cat that sat on the rail of the balcony.

Luna, the black cat on the railing, sighed as she glanced down at the kitten. Her ears then wiggled as she looked into the room. "Usagi's mother is coming."

Suddenly, the door to Usagi's room burst open. The next thing the two feuding girls knew, they were completely drenched with cold water. "I said, Ami's on the phone, Usagi." Misses Tsukino wrapped her arm around the empty bucket and stormed downstairs.

After a few minutes, Usagi came downstairs with a towel on her head and one wrapped around her body. She picked up the phone, half expecting to find no one on the other end. "Hello?"

"Usagi. What took so long?"

"Uh… Never mind that. What's up?"

"Do you think you could get to Rei's house within the next half hour?"

"What? Why?"

"I need to talk to everyone about that strange light that was in the sky yesterday. There was something… Unnatural about it."

"Uhm… Alright. I'll see you there." Usagi hung up the phone and turned to run upstairs.

"Usagi? What did she want?"

"She…"

"She wanted to hang out with us for a while. Right, Usagi?"

"Yup! That's right. Is that okay, Mom?"

"That's fine, just make sure you hang your sheets out to dry."

xXxXx

Later, in the Hino household, four girls sat around a coffee table. "Please hurry up and tell us what's wrong, Ami. You know very well that that ditz is going to take forever to get here."

Huff! Huff! "Who you callin'--" Huff! Huff! "A ditz, Rei?"

"Usagi! What took so long?"

Usagi glanced over at Minako. "Chibi-Usa had hid all my shoes last night."

Chibi-Usa made a cute little face as she came in behind Usagi. She then walked over to the table and sat down beside Makoto. "Can you hand me a cookie, Makoto?"

Makoto smiled and handed her a cookie from the bowl in the middle of the table. "So, Ami, what did you find out about that strange light in the sky yesterday?"

"Well…" Ami placed her laptop onto the table and opened it. "I noticed that the light not only had an odd shape to it, but also had a strange energy coming from it. First…" She hit a few buttons on the keyboard. "Here's a picture I took of the oddly shaped light."

"Wow! It really did look like an angel. Ow!" Rei pulled Usagi's hair.

"Idiot! This is very serious." Rei pulled on Usagi's hair again. "Yesterday, when that light appeared, Deimos and Phobos went crazy and, of course, I felt evil coming from it."

"That's right." Ami hit a few more buttons on the keyboard before turning the laptop around so everyone could see it clearly. "This is what it looks like after a few enhancements."

"Hey, it looks like a guy!" Chibi-Usa had climbed onto the table to get a clear look. "A naked guy." Her cheeks became a bright red.

Makoto pulled Chibi-Usa off the table and covered her eyes with her hand.

Ami blushed as she turned the laptop back around. She typed up a few things and made it so the fact that the man was nude was blurred out. Due to the fact that she had been to engulfed with trying to figure things out, she never realized that the man in the picture was nude. "A-anyway… I managed to record the odd energy readings onto my laptop… The readings are nothing like anything I've ever seen."

"In short, Evil, right?" Rei glanced at the monitor of the laptop and watched the bouncing lines that represented the readings of yesterdays strange phenomenon.

"Yes. I'm sure this winged man caused it but… What he wants and where he's from is something I haven't figured out yet."

xXxXx

Somewhere, in a large chamber lit with several gothic torches, Rosiel sat on a black thrown with red velvet cushions. He now wore black slacks, so he was no longer nude. Behind him was a giant floating amber crystal, the one that held Alexiel.

Rosiel steadily glared at the Victorian doors directly in front of him. When he heard a gentle rapping on the door he lifted his head up high. "Enter."

Five men and five women entered the room. They lined up in a line and bowed to Rosiel respectfully.

"You, the one with the white hair, come forward."

Both the man and the woman with the white hair raised their heads.

"The one with the glasses."

The woman bowed her head back down as the man walked forward.

"Kneel before me and state your human name."

The man with the white hair kneeled before Rosiel. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes as he began to speak. "Natsunaze Kinokitto, my lord."

"And what is your true name?"

Natsunaze lifted his head and looked at Rosiel with his pink eyes. "Katan… I am Katan, your eternally loyal and fateful servant."

Rosiel gave a small smile as he nodded his head. "Yes. Come, Katan, take your spot by my side."

Natsunaze, Katan, stood up and bowed his head before walking over to Rosiel. He stood on the right side of the throne and stared out at the other nine people.

Rosiel glanced over to Katan and nodded his head. "Now…" He glanced back at the others. "Kneel before me and state you human names."

One by one, they all kneeled before him. And, one by one, they began to state their names.

"Aishunii Kishono."

"Lelouch Ichijou."

"Tsukiyuri Kawaiihana."

"Tenshi Shino."

"Biktoria Asumiya."

"Noshiro Nayamii."

"Ralfy Ichijou."

"Ashina Mizuno."

"Machigai Sobetsu."

"Now… What are your True names?"

The girl with long blond hair and orange eyes lifted her head. Her human name was Aishunii, but her true name was… "Sheatiel. I am the misfit angel with a single wing."

Rosiel raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. She wore what the humans referred to as a lolita style and he could plainly see her single wing. "And what are you abilities, Sheatiel?"

"The only ability that sets me apart from those who are considered normal is my ability to see peoples emotions and manipulate them as I see fit."

Rosiel nodded and glanced over to the right side of the room. This motioned indicated for Aishunii, Sheatiel, to walk over there and stand. "Next."

"Uriel." Lelouch, the child-like young man with blue hair and brown eyes, stood up while he stated his name. "I am the archangel of Earth and Death. I am the second most powerful of the archangels."

Rosiel glared at him and gripped his fists. "What do you have to say for your inability to prevent Hell's uprising?"

Lelouch, Uriel, lowered his head and shook it. "I simply have no excuse for that, Lord Rosiel."

"Very well… Uriel, you shall be my second general. Now, go stand over there." He nudged his head to the left and that's where Uriel went to stand. He glanced back at the others who remained.

Tsukiyuri was the young woman with light brown hair and deep purple eyes bowed her head before she began to speak. "My true name, Lord Rosiel, is…" She lifted her head and stared at him intently. "Moonlil. I am nothing more than a messenger, my lord, and am fairly useless." She closed her eyes and slightly lowered her head. "If it is your wish, I shall dispose of myself."

Rosiel shook his head and glanced over to Katan. "What are your thoughts, Katan?"

"She does seem to have some kind of energy in her, but not enough to be overly helpful to your needs." Katan adjusted his glasses on his face. "Perhaps… She can gather information for us?"

"Yes. That's a very good idea." He looked back at Moonlil. "Since you appear to be the weakest one here, you shall gather information until I find your services are no longer needed." He nudged his head up slightly, indicating she should take a step back.

Moonlil lowered her head and took a few steps back.

The next one to stand was a young man with shaggy blond hair. He had a sad expression that was enhanced with his black eye with a red pupil. His other eye was covered with an eye patch. "My human name, Tenshi Shino, means Angel of Death. Very fitting for me, since my true name is Lucifer.."

"Lucifer." Rosiel stood up quickly.

Katan stared at Rosiel, astonished by his outburst.

Rosiel ran his hand through his gray hair and returned to his seat. "Yes… Lucifer… You shall be my most powerful asset. Come stand by my other side."

Lucifer bowed deeply to Rosiel and walked over to his vacant left side.

"Who was the next person to speak?"

Katan pointed to one of the remaining people. "Her. The young woman with the blue hair."

"Speak."

The young woman was Biktoria and she had teal eyes. "I am Jibril."

"Jibril?" Rosiel raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. "I don't recall a Jibril."

"I-I am also known as Gabriel, the archangel of water."

"Heh. You shall be my third general." Rosiel watched as Jibril nodded her head and took her spot beside Uriel. _I knew he never liked being a man._

"My lord…. I am Teial…" The woman with long white hair and red eyes stood up and looked at him with a sad face. "Before I became Noshiro Nayamii, I was considered a very useful aspect… I can read minds." She waited for Rosiel's response before walking over to stand beside Sheatiel.

There were now three people left in front of Rosiel. He waited patiently as the man with long blue hair and light purple eyes, Ralfy, began to speak. "Archangel of Wind and Healing, Raphael."

"Healing? Very well… You shall be my fourth general, go stand over there." He watched as Raphael walked over to the vacant spot beside Jibril.

"Hi, R-y!" Ashina was the young woman with long blond hair and two different colored red eyes. "I'm M-y, whoops, I mean, Mastema and I'm L-y, whoops, Lucifer's minion."

Lucifer sighed as he looked at his, supposed, minion. "Mastema…"

"Mmhmm. What is it, L-y?"

"Shut up and lower your head." Lucifer watched as Mastema frowned and then lowered her head. "Now, come over here." He looked over to Rosiel who nodded in approval.

The last one was a young man with slightly spiked blue hair and yellow eyes. "Michael."

"Michael?"

Katan adjusted his glasses. The light shined on his glasses, hiding his pink eyes. "Michael, the archangel of fire and the leader of all the armies of heaven. I suggest you make him your number one general, sir."

"Hm. Good idea, Katan." Rosiel glanced at Michael. "You heard him, Michael."

"Will I be able to burn things, sir?"

"As long as it doesn't directly affect me."

"Yes!" Michael snapped his fingers and Raphael's clothes instantly burned off. "Heh! You're to hot for your own good." He laughed loudly as he took his spot beside Uriel.

Rosiel smirked at what just happened. "Very well. Now…" The flames in the room dimmed down and the amber crystal housing Alexiel began to glow. "Let's discuss our plans for destroying this useless mass of nothing and all that cling to life upon it."

xXxXx

"We're not going to go to Rei's house?" Hotaru sat down on the couch. "Didn't Ami have something important to discuss with us?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No. We already know what she was going to say."

"You mean… About the strange light show that happened yesterday?"

Haruka, who was sitting in a chair with Michiru in her lap, nodded her head.

"That's right, little Hotaru." Michiru smiled and got a little more comfortable in Haruka's lap. "She was going to say that the light was menacing and we would need to figure out it's source and stop it before it destroyed the Earth."

Hotaru stood up and walked over to the window. "Well… Maybe we should go anyway. In case they did figure out something."

Michiru slid off Haruka's lap and smiled. "Alright, little Hotaru."

They all four went and got their coats and slipped on their shoes so they could go to Rei's house.


	5. Chapter 3

"Let me get this straight, Big brother." Uriel, now in his human guise of Lelouch, looked up at his brother. "We are to go on with our 'human lives', even though we are supposed to--" He stopped talking as a woman and her child walked pass. "_Supposed to destroy this planet?_"

Raphael, in his human guise of Ralfy, nodded. "That's right. We are to stay here and put on an act until we are needed."

Lelouch sighed as he shook his head. "Wouldn't it just be easier for us to stay with him so we'll know what the plan is?"

"He said he would contact us."

"So how come Katan and Moonlil were allowed to stay with him?"

"Well… Katan is second in command and, even if it means interrupting his 'human life' he must stay near Rosiel at all times." Ralfy reached into his coat and pulled out his sunglasses. "As for Moonlil…" He put on his sunglasses and looked to the sky. "She was pretty insignificant when it came to her human life, so, she can easily disappear from it for weeks at a time."

"I guess that makes her job as our scout much easier, hmm?"

Ralfy smiled as he looked back down at Lelouch. "That's right, Lelo." He ruffled his hair and then laughed.

Lelouch blushed as he grabbed Ralfy's arm. "Don't call me that."

The expression on Lelouch's face caused his brother to laugh more. "Come on. You need to get to the library and I need to get to that thing that's called a job."

"Hold on…" A timid, female voice came from the alley beside them. "Lord Rosiel requests an audience with everyone." The voice belonged to Moonlil and she bowed her head before turning around and walking down the alley.

Lelouch and Ralfy looked at each other and then at their surroundings before following Moonlil down the alley. When all three of them were far enough into the alley that no one would be able to see them, they summoned their way to Rosiel.

The space in front of them ripped open with a static-y sound. Inside the ripped space, blacks and blues and purples swirled about. Moonlil lowered her head and closed her eyes. Two small wings of energy appeared on her back as she began to walk through the rip.

Lelouch's expression became a cold one as two large wings of energy formed on his back. He looked up at Ralfy and watched as the same thing happened to his back. They both then walked through the rip and soon appeared in Rosiel's hide out.

"Ah! Uriel. Raphael. I'm glad you both could make it." Katan walked up to them. "Lord Rosiel is preoccupied with some more important matters, so I shall tell you--" He looked around at the others who were in the room. "All of you, the current situation."

"Hey, hot stuff!" Raphael's clothes suddenly burned off. "Whoops! Guess you're still to hot for your own good. Heh heh."

"Michael, please." Katan adjusted his glasses. "This is no time to be fooling around. Moonlil had gotten her hands on some very important human information."

Moonlil handed Raphael a long black trench coat. She knew from last time, that she would need to keep some spare clothes on hand.

Raphael nodded at her and put the trench coat on. "So… Our cute little retriever found us something good, huh?"

Katan cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses. "Yes. Moonlil did bring us information, but it's not good." He moved his head, signaling that they should follow him to a pool of water surrounded by different types of crystals and special stones. "Please look into the water." He dipped his fingers in and an image appeared.

The image was that of several different girls in very short skirts. The girls were gathered around a single girl in the middle with long blond hair up in two pony-tail like things.

"Cute. So… What's with showing us school age girls with skimpy outfits. Not that I mind, but…"

"Those school girls, Raphael, are an obstacle." Katan stared coldly at Raphael before continuing to speak. "They--Moonlil. You explain this."

"Yes, sir." Moonlil walked closer to the pool of water and dipped her finger in. "They call themselves senshi and have defeated many others in a short time." She waved her hand over the water and the image changed to that of the girls fighting. "They each represent a planet in this solar system." She swirled her fingers in the water and an image of one of the girls appeared. The image changed, each time she said a planet of some sort. "Saturn. Venus. Uranus. Mercury. Jupiter. Pluto. Mars. Neptune. These two…" An image of two girls standing together appeared in the water. "Don't necessarily represent a planet. They both represent the satellite that orbits around Earth."

Michael was about to snap his fingers, plotting to burn off Raphael's clothes again, when he scoffed. "They represent the moon? What kind of bull is this!?" He stormed up to Moonlil and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Michael, Michael, please…" Rosiel walked into the room, a smirk on his face.

"You expect me to believe that there are supposedly ten girls who dress like whore princesses And they call themselves the same name as the planets." He pulled Moonlil closer and formed a ball of fire in his free hand. "Sounds more like she went to a strip club and wrote down the names of the strippers."

"Now, now." Rosiel snapped his fingers and Michael felt a little woozy, loosing his grip on Moonlil and his fireball went out. "They are not strippers, despite the way they dress. As Moonlil said, they are senshi and, if you recall, they were around during the same time as when the battle took place." He thought for a moment before speaking again "Well, the thought of them was their."

"Wait…" Jibril placed her hand to her chest while she spoke. "You mean they are from that kingdom that was just starting out?"

Moonlil nodded as she took a step back from Michael. "They are descended from the people of the Moon Kingdom. This girl, Sailor Moon, is apparently a direct descendant and is the Moon Princess Serenity."

"Urgh… I'll believe all this when I see it." Michael crossed his arms and scowled.

"Well… Then perhaps you would like to join Mastema on her assignment."

"Assignment?" Michael looked at Rosiel questioningly. "What assignment, Lord Rosiel?"

"She's already working on it." Rosiel smirked as he walked over to the Archangel of fire. "I have given her a special object." He glanced over to Lucifer with a smirk.

When Rosiel's attention was on him, Lucifer realized what he meant. "You gave her that?" When Rosiel nodded, he knew he would have to explain 'that' to the others. "What Lord Rosiel gave Mastema is a dark tool that had been sealed within the deepest regions of hell. It is called the Shinotama, the Jewel of Death, for it was used for one purpose… Stealing the souls of humans."

"Correct." Rosiel held up his hand and a ball of light appeared in front of each person in the room.. "I managed to retrieve the Shinotama and I divided it."

The angels in the room held out their hands and the orbs became an object. For Michael, it turned into a crystallized flame. For Jibril, a water droplet crystal. The orb for Raphael became a crystal shaped like a cloud. A rock was what Uriel's orb became. Moonlil's orb became a crystal lily while Katan's became a heart. Lucifer's orb was transformed into a skull. Finally, Sheatiel's orb became a wing and Teial's became a crystal eye. Rosiel then held out his hand and a chipped crystal heart appeared.

Lucifer looked deeply into the small crystal skull. He gasped before looking to Rosiel. "This is…"

Rosiel smiled menacingly as he nodded. "Correct… These objects are made out of the Shinotama. You will use these to capture the souls of humans."

"…But, why…? Why take their souls if we are just going to destroy them, along with their planet?"

Rosiel glanced at Uriel. "With their souls, we will be able to attain enough power to completely destroy this planet." He held up his crystal and It started floating over his head. "With many souls, especially souls with high energy, we will make it so that there's not even speck of this planet left."

Michael tossed his crystal into the air and caught it as if it were a coin. "So… You gave that girl one of these, too?" He smirked as he let out a laugh. "So… You want me to gather some souls?"

"No." Rosiel turned to Michael, his own crystal slowly spinning above his head. "I want you to monitor her." His crystal suddenly disappeared in a flash of light as he waved his hand, causing a portal to appear. "She's stealing souls at this moment in order to attract the senshi."

Michael squeezed his hand around the crystal and felt it heat up as it disappeared into his skin. He held out his hand and looked at it before walking to the portal. He snapped his fingers before laughing and disappearing into the portal.

Raphael sighed as he moved his hands down to cover himself.

xXxXx

Now after dark, a couple quarreled on a dock. The quarrelling ended when the woman smacked the man across the face, causing the man to call her a fowl name and then storm off. The woman then dropped to her knees and cursed herself.

"Oh, you poor dear…" A woman's voice was heard in the darkness. "If you would like I could fix it so that horrible thing never happens again?"

Mastema emerged from the shadows, holding out a crystal shaped like a spiked ball. She giggled at the woman's confused expression. "Don't worry. If you relax, it will feel real good." The crystal shined and the woman's eyes faded as her body began to glow.

Mastema's eyes looked like she had been hypnotized as she watched as a light and smoke came out of the woman. Her piece of the Shinotama hovered in front of the light and smoke as she reached out to it.

"So… That's what a human soul looks like."

Mastema turned to see Michael standing in the air. "Flame-y! I like your orange-red wings."

Michael's wings opened and closed as he floated down to the ground. "You're cute act ain't gunna work on me, slut." He snarled at her before walking over to the woman and her soul. "Heh. Look, the smoke and light are shaped like the woman."

Mastema licked her lips as she stared at the soul. "It's nude."

The archangel of fire glared at the minion of Lucifer. "Just capture her soul in your piece of the Shinotama and let's get back."

Mastema shook her head and then cooed. "I need to antagonize those sexy girls with the even sexier outfits."

Michael growled as he formed a ball of fire. "If you want to get someone's attention…" The ball of fire began to grow as he flew up into the air, above the lake. "You've gotta do something' big!" He threw the large ball of fire at the lake.

A sizzling sound was heard and the area was covered in steam. As the steam slowly cleared, it was clear that something was missing. The water in the lake had almost fully evaporated. "Heh. That should get the attention of those strip joint chicks."

xXxXx

Minako, Makoto, Rei and Setsuna walked out of a convenience store in town. Each of them had a bag of food and some kind of drink.

"It's kind of funny how we all ended up in the same store, huh?" Makoto smiled before taking a sip of the milk she just bought.

Minako pulled the tab on her hot canned tea. "Maybe a little." She brought the can up to her lips and blew into the mouth before taking a sip.

Setsuna had bought some of the freshly brewed coffee. She just smiled at the small talk as she took a sip of it.

Rei had bought a bottle of soda, and it was almost completely gone. "Yeah--What in the…?" She dropped her soda as she stared off into the distance.

"Hmm? Rei?" Setsuna stopped walking and looked at her.

Minako noticed the direction Rei was staring and took a look. "Whoa! What's with all that steam?"

"Wait!" Makoto took a look in the same direction. "Do you feel that?"

"It's an evil presence, not unlike the one from the other day." Rei looked at the girls who nodded at her, knowing what needed to be done. They checked to make sure no one was looking and then pulled out their crystals.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The four senshi looked at each other and nodded. They began to run towards where the steam and evil aura was coming from… The Park.

xXxXx

Mastema stretched and let out a groan. "This is taking to long, Flame-y!"

"Don't call me 'Flame-y', you lil' huzzy."

Mastema looked like a scolded puppy. "You're so mean! Hmm?" She turned to look behinds herself. "I think someone's coming."

Michael watch as four girls in short skirts jumped out of trees near the dock. "Heh. Looks like she was right. Hey, slut!" Michael was indicating Mastema. "Hurry up and capture that soul!"

Mastema saluted Michael and her Shinotama began to glow. The soul of the woman began to slowly go into the crystal.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Mars pulled out a paper slip and tossed it towards the crystal. "Akuryo Taisan!" Once the paper charm hit the crystal, it burst into flames, causing it to spit out the soul. The soul then quickly returned to it's body.

"You took away my pretty soul! You hussy." Mastema reached out her hand and a hand gun surrounded by a dark aura appeared. "Hades Gun!" She fired it at Mars.

Mars felt herself unable to move. Suddenly, she went flying off to the side and heard a scream. "Venus!"

When Venus saw that, for some reason, Mars could not move out of the way of Mastema's attack, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran at her fellow senshi and shoved her out of the way, taking the attack instead.

She was now unconscious on the ground. Her outfit was badly torn and remnants of the dark aura from the attack still sizzled on parts of her.

"Dead Scream!" The whole area went silent. The next sound heard was a scream from Mastema.

"Wow! What an attack…" Michael lowered himself to the ground. "Wanna try it on me?" He grinned as he held up his arms. "Promise! I won't dodge it."

Pluto jumped back a few feet when Michael descended. She was in a bit of disbelief at what he was saying.

"What? No takers?" Michael turned so his back was to the girls. "How 'bout the three of ya that're still awake, attack me at once?" He glanced over at Mastema, who was slowly regaining her composure.

An antenna rose out of Jupiter's tiara. "Supreme Thunder!" The antenna sparked heavily before lightening shot out of it and at Michael.

Mars dropped to her knee and produced a bow and an arrow out of fire. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She pulled the fire string back and let the flaming arrow fly.

"Dead Scream!" The sounds of Mars and Jupiter's attacks were utterly silent as Pluto's org of energy flew at Michael.

The three attack hit Michael all at once. Not a sound was heard as the area he was in was covered in smoke. Suddenly, the girls heard a sinister laugh.

"That was okay, I guess." The smoke cleared and it revealed Michael, practically unscathed. "I think you actually singed a few hairs." He then let out a laugh. "Guess you burned a hole in my shirt 'cause I feel a breeze." His laughter ceased abruptly as he glared. "Now it's my turn." He formed two balls of fire and tossed them.

One fireball was headed for Mars. She managed to dodge it but then it hit the unconscious Venus. "Venus!!!"

The second fireball was headed for Pluto. She swung at it with her Garnet Scepter but, when the scepter made contact, the fireball exploded and she was sent flying into a tree trunk.

Jupiter, who had jumped up into a tree to dodge the attack, jumped down beside Pluto. "Pluto! Are you alright?"

Mars noticed that Mastema was back on her feet and had her Hades Gun aimed at Jupiter. "Jupiter, look out!"

"I think you should look out, Hot stuff." Michael had appeared behind Mars. As Mars turned to see him, he hit her with a massive ball of fire.

Mars was sent flying into the air. Next, she was headed straight for the ground, thanks to Michael appearing in front of her and kicking her.

As she struggled to stand, the first general grabbed her by the bow on her uniform. "You're soul will do nicely." He grinned as his flame shaped Shinotama crystal appeared.

"Mars!" Jupiter tried running towards her companion but soon found herself unable to move.

Mastema had fired another shot from her weapon and it was heading for Jupiter. The dark ball of energy managed to miss a full on attack and only scraped her back as it passed. "You've got a good idea, Flame-y!"

The little minion walked up to the writhing senshi and her Shinotama crystal appeared. "R-y will love having the souls of two senshi."

Mars and Jupiter mad no sound but looked like they were in immense pain as the crystals and their bodies began to glow. The same thought crossed both of their minds... _Is this it? Is this how I'm going to… Die?_

_No! _A soft and kind, and yet strong, voice was heard in their heads. _You can't die, yet. I need you're help to stop him._

"What the hell's goin' on?" Michael winced as a small amount of light zoomed passed him, scraping his cheek.

_Oh, beautiful guardians of the Earth, the Milky Way and the entire Universe…. I will use what little of my power I have left to grant you the ability to overcome this obstacle._ The energy of the two Shinotama crystals began to flux oddly. Unnoticeably, a shard fell off of each crystal. _Please use the power in these shards for good._

The shard from Michael's crystal infused itself with the Mars Crystal. The Jupiter Crystal was infused with the shard of Mastema's crystal. The pain of their souls being stolen ceased as they were both filled with a warm energy.

_You two have now been blessed by the angels._ Both Mars and Jupiter were surrounded by a bright light. _Now, fight, Holy Sailor Mars. Holy Sailor Jupiter. _The light seemed to explode as Jupiter and Mars's uniforms changed. They both now had three skits that were the same color has the one they did have. The three rounded sleeves on each shoulder extended slightly, looking like the leaves Super Sailor Moon had, except they were a solid white. Also, they're crystals sprouted a set of crystallized white wings. Finally, on the upper backs of they're uniforms, was what looked like wings. Jupiter's wings were a light green while Mars's were a light red.

_Please… Use the strength I've bestowed upon you to stop this madness, before…_ The voice faded away from their heads.

Mastema and Michael jumped back, astonished by what they were seeing. The two Holy senshi were equally confused but quickly shook it off.

"Mars Holy Dragon Fire!" A winged flaming dragon burst from her hands and hit the two un-expecting enemies.

"Jupiter Holy Eden Evolution!" Flower petals and water fired out of Jupiter's antenna and hit the enemy a mere few seconds after the first attack by Mars.

Both Michael and Mastema screamed as the attacks hit them. Suddenly, a warp formed in the sky. "Mastema. General Michael."

"Who's that?" Venus had finally managed to regain conciseness and was being held up by Pluto. The both of them stared up at the sky at the blond man who emerged from the warp.

"L-y! It hurts…" Mastema whined from the pain.

Lucifer descended, gaining the attention of the four senshi. He then lifted up his eye patch and revealed his red eye with a black pupil.

The next thing the four girls knew, they were lying on the ground, completely drained. "I am Lucifer. The strongest of the angels in the Rakkangl, aside from our powerful leader." A warp appeared behind him and the other two 'angels'. "Think of that as a warning…" He entered the warp after the other two. "Goodbye, Senshi…" The warp disappeared after he had completely entered it.

"Ow…" Mars sat up and rubbed her head.

"I think we, ugh, need to discuss this with the others." Pluto used her Garnet Scepter to stand up. She continued to lean on it after standing.

The three other girls agreed with her and weakly stood up to go inform the other senshi.


End file.
